British Bruisers
by EtuCarmel
Summary: Romance, Quidditch, uchy uwwy bad guys and a hell of a lot of laughs! Draco Malfoy showing affection and a bunch of great new Oc's. An amazing story will unfold if you just READ ! All from a Female Malfoy's poin of view..Just READ and give it a chance.


Elle Malfoy

**Just so you know…! **

So the idea of this story is that where getting things from Elle Malfoy's perspective – she is sadly enough Draco Malfoys cousin. She has her little friends like every teenage witch does, Kira Green and Liola Chase. _But…_of course…Elle, Kira and Liola don't just know each other because they all just happen to be Slytherins and they all just happen to be in the same year ! No! Well…

They are all a member of The British Bruiser one of the top ranking in the C.R.Q.L (The Children's Rough Quidditch League) Mhm that's right!

So some Quidditch action will be going along with a very interesting story && Of course its fair share of romance….between….them who shall not be named !

This story has a few OC's in it, but also plenty of Mr. Draco Malfoy and others…blah blah…

This is my first fan fic. So I hope you enjoy !

_READ_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elle had always been a pessimist, and as she, Kira and Liola struggled to put up the tent her unenthusiastic attitude did not subside. As she began to chew her nails in annoyance and left Kira and Liola to build it themselves she began to grow more and more impatient.

"Just use bloody magic already!" she shrieked.

"No!" Kira yelled back, "The whole point of this, Elle was for _fun_ and you - like always - keep making it out to be a challenge or a chore, you don't have to help but Liola and I want to make this stupid tent work, don't we, Li," Kira said turning her head sharply to Liola as she tried casually to untangle herself from the knots in the camping equipment.

"Well…when we have magic on our side…is there really any need to put it up by hand…?" Liola asked carefully, she knew if she pressed Kira's buttons hard enough she would turn on her.

There was a short pause, and in that pause it was obvious to both Elle and Liola that Kira had taken it offensively. Elle automatically rolled her eyes and slumped down to the floor, preparing for her reaction.

Kira's face blew up and her veins began to pulsate thunderously through her body. She let out a small high-pitched scream and threw the pathetic excuse for a tent away from her.

"No, _no_, NO!" she yelled at the both of them clenching her fists, "This is a _muggle_ tent, _muggle's_ have to put it up by hand so that means we should too," she grumbled.

Elle frowned in total disagreement, "Er, Kira…we aren't muggles…therefore no need to put it up like muggles, just use magic for God sake. I mean do you know how small those things are without enchantments," she told her patronisingly.

Liola suppressed a giggle but moved closer to Elle obviously trying to show Kira that she agreed with her instead.

"No you see, what happens if all magic goes down and you need a place to stay, what are you going to do then?" Kira asked frantically waving her arms around in the air. "You need to learn just in case,"

"No, Kira I'd go to a hotel," Elle said with a small smile as Liola gave a snort of laughter, "And Kira, magic isn't going to go down," Elle tittered, "Now lets say you leave that ridiculous waste of time for now and come inside for a spot of pink lemonade. This weather is unbearable,"

"Oh my God," Kira breathed angrily as she watched Liola help Elle up from the warm grass and head over to Elle's parlour doors.

Elle made her way through the open parlour door's, Liola not too far behind, Kira still standing next to the tent her arms crossed huffing and puffing - the usual outcome of Kira Green not getting her way usually lead into self-exile from the tribe.

The second she stepped over the threshold her body became instantly cool, the hot weather outside was trapped_ outside_. Mrs. Malfoy wasn't one for the sun therefore had set an enchantment over the house to keep the temperature down due to the surprising rise in the heat. Elle was grateful that her mother was happy with using as much magic as possible unlike Kira and her family who felt they should only use magic when really necessary. It surprised Elle that she came from a pure blood family sometimes.

She and Liola quickly trailed through the empty parlour and walked through into the next chamber which was the kitchen. Large would have been an understatement, as thick heavy beams held up the high arched ceiling and the massive grey stone walls, Elle couldn't help but feel dwarfed by the gigantic size of even the chunky furniture and the thick dark pine floorboards she trod upon.

Liola ran automatically towards the silver fridge that was placed at the end of the row of granite worktops. As she yanked it open Elle walked further into the heart of the kitchen hearing the slight buzzing rumble the refrigerator made when it was left open.

"Pink lemonade or cloudy lemonade, pink lemonade, cloudy lemonade…" Liola mumbled to herself holding a jug of each in separate hands. "Pink lemonade…"

Elle reached into the cupboard that hang above the Belfast sink and took out three glasses and placed them on the worktop and waited for Liola to choose between her lemonades.

"Cloudy lemonade…" Elle heard her whisper. She gave a slight giggle and jumped up on the cabinet.

The kitchen was always clean, very rarely did you find a spec of dust anywhere in Elle's house. As she prolonged to watch Liola decide she peered through one of the long windows to see if Kira was still in the garden – she was – and she continued to try and fix up her Godforsaken muggle tent, Kira was an intellectual girl but Elle had to admit when it came to building things she most definitely _couldn't_ do it. Elle heard her give another massive grunt, threw one of the metal poles to one side, and stormed furiously away from it mumbling something under her breath all the way until she entered the kitchen, Liola still debating over which drink to pour.

"All right there, Kira?" Elle chirped as she jumped down from the counter.

Kira glared at her unleashing her wicked green eyes upon her.

"You are helping me put that up you know," she told Elle and Liola, "After your 'pink lemonade' you two are marching right back out there with me to put it back up," Kira said as she began to fiddle with Mrs. Malfoy's herb pot.

"It could be cloudy lemonade," Elle told her, Kira frowned.

"Nope," Liola said as she closed the fridge with her hip, "Its cloudy pink lemonade," she grinned and took the both jugs over with her to the counter where the three glasses sat.

"That's a good idea actually," Elle said nodding her head in agreement.

They soon enough moved out of the kitchen and back to the parlour where Kira had a perfect view of her 'tent'. They sipped away at their cloudy pink lemonades, kindly and creatively created by Liola, and tried their best to chew at the toffee's left in a bowl in the centre of the coffee table.

"Jesus…Elle," Liola said as she struggled to chew the rock hard toffee, "What the hell is in these," she said as she took the toffee out of her mouth and placed it back in the wrapper, "You trying to rip my teeth out?" she moaned.

"Yeah they are a little hard," Elle said as she scooted over in her seat to get a perfect view of the open door, "Let's see," she muttered.

She pulled back her arm the toffee held tightly in her grasp and she flung it forward releasing it easily from her fingers.

"Elle!" Kira yelled throwing her hands over her mouth.

There was a massive thud, and Elle's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Kira mouthed as she got to her feet.

"What?" Liola asked curiously moving towards Elle and Kira.

"Oh my God," Elle squeaked.

"What?!" Liola snapped impatiently.

She stood at the head of the door and her face dropped, "Oh my God!" she screamed. "You murderer!" she threw her hands up in the air and ran outside to the poor owl that had just had an unfortunate colliding with Elle's toffee.

"You killed and owl with a _toffee_," Kira pressed with a slight smile, "Where did you get those toffee's from?" she laughed.

"Kira it's not funny!" Elle panicked as she rushed towards it after Liola.

"Well neither is the look of my pathetic tent," Kira spat.

"Is he really dead – oh no," Elle squeaked.

"What?" Kira asked. "Is the toffee imbedded in his brain or something?" she asked sardonically, Elle and Liola shot her evil glances and went back to the poor defences – dead or simply unconscious owl – that lay sprawled out on Elle's lawn.

"No, it's Ben's owl," Elle told them both as she slipped her hand underneath the poor thing and lifted it up, "Li, take the letter away," she told Liola.

Liola did as she said and unlaced the ribbon around Ben's owl's leg and pocketed it.

"Oh…this is the 'I'm-in-love-with-Ben-but-I-wont-admit-it-and-I-hope-this-is-a-secret-love-letter-from-him' Ben?" Kira asked nodding her head confidently.

Elle shot her another sour glance, "No, this is 'Benjamin Bishop my _friend_ and _friend_ only,' yeah _that_ Ben's owl," Elle grumbled.

"Sure," Liola said quietly.

Elle snapped at her, "Excuse me,"

"_What_, it's no secret to anybody you have a crush on him," Liola told her as she tapped the letter in her pocket, "I mean this could be one of a series of love letters, I mean how did you know that was his owl?" Liola teased.

"I have a boyfriend!" Elle spat in a high-pitched tone offended, she carried the owl inside with her, Liola and Kira at her wake.

"You're still calling _that_ a relationship…pah," Liola sniggered.

"There is nothing wrong with Harrison and my relationship, now shut up," Elle took the owl into the kitchen and placed it gently next to the sink.

"That's so unhygienic," Kira squinted away, "That's disgusting," she complained.

Elle ignored her and turned on the tap and began splashing the owl with some water and smoothed his little head that had been whacked by the toffee.

"Elle!" they all turned towards the kitchen archway as the familiar voice echoed through the house, "Elle," he called again in a mimicking tone.

All Elle, Kira and Liola rolled their eyes as they heard him coming closer.

"Ah, you have guests," he sniggered.

"Yes I do, Draco," Elle told her older cousin as he came into the kitchen, "Why?"

"Oh, well I just popped by to ask if you wanted to come with me to Victor Valentines book signing – what the bloody hell is that!" he yelled in disgust as he looked to the owl next to the sink.

"Elle killed Ben's owl and now she is trying to resurrect him by sprinkling him with the water of life, it's straight from the tap so its gives that extra oomph and kick start back to his new born existence," Kira said sarcastically grinning heartlessly.

"He _isn't_ dead," Elle moaned as she turned off the tap, "He is just unconscious,"

"I don't care if its dead or alive get it off the counter that really repulsive, Elle," Draco said as he eyed the muddy brown bird up and down.

"You sound worse than Kira," Liola giggled.

"Well at least she has enough sense to agree with me that it is really unhygienic -,"

Kira gave a loud cough and stepped closer to Draco, "No, _I'm_ not agreeing with _you_, _you _agreed with _me _since _I_ said it_ first_," Kira snapped.

Elle slapped her hand across her head and patiently waited for Draco's rebuttal since she knew there was obviously going to be one. There wasn't a day where Kira and Draco didn't argue, and if there was…she would most likely become scared.

"How can I agree with you if I didn't know what you said," He spat back now eyeing her up and down just as he did the owl.

"Well you obviously had some idea if you said that I had agreed with you," Kira pressed.

"Oh God, here we go," Liola yawned, "I'm gonna get some more cloudy pink lemonade," She told Elle as she tended to the poor owl who suddenly started to twitch.

"Sure," Elle told her, "Get me some too,"

"I only just assumed you had said the same thing as me since Liola pointed out that I was just as bad as you-," she stopped him.

"It's an insult being even compared to you," She sounded truly disgusted.

"What and you think I enjoy being compared to the psycho, controlling, hot headed, bossy, over reactive, selfish, ignorant, impatient person you are," He argued back.

"To start off about three of the words you just said back then meant the same thing and if you add arrogant and pathetic to that wonderful list you will find you pretty much just described yourself," she sneered with a wicked grin.

"Oh well I guess we really are alike,"

Elle began to tap the counter in impatience, she was sure it would end soon and Kira usually made a massive flashy exit and Draco would be left there by himself looking the idiot he was thinking he could win an argument with Kira.

"No, Draco," she laughed.

"And why is that, Kira," he pressed snarling.

"Because you missed out striking and gifted and I'm not controlling I can just take control of a situation a hell of a lot better than you can!" she yelled, "Now if you don't mind Elle, Liola…Ben's dead owl – seriously Elle it's gone – I'm going to make my tent," she grunted at Draco and purposely nudged into him as she left the kitchen.

"Know how to take hold of a situation!" he laughed, "You are the one who started this argument and now you are walking away because you know that I'm right," He yelled at her as she walked off.

"I'm not talking to you!" she called back.

"Stupid," he spat to himself.

"I really don't understand you two," Elle said shaking her head in disbelief, "Come on, Li lets go get my dad so he can bring Ben's owl back to life," she grinned handing her hand out for Liola to take. She gripped it lightly and they both left the kitchen, Draco in charge of the poor owl who every once in a while jerked.

"I thought you where dead," Draco spat nastily at the unfortunate owl who shuddered once more.

Mr. Malfoy did a dandy job at helping the owl's recovery speed up, and once Elle read her letter – that she found most disappointing – she scribbled something quick about hanging around with the girls and plans to play croquet and sent the letter back to him.

She didn't like admitting to herself that she did sometimes wish that she and Ben where more than friends and sometimes it was true that she did wish he would send her a more interesting letters than he had bought new broom wax and couldn't wait to try it out. It was clear to Elle all he wanted was a friendship and all Elle tried to do was try and convince herself that was exactly what she wanted too. She had a 'boy friend' but she wasn't at all that interested in him. It pretty much annoyed her more than anything that it was as clear as rain to Liola and Kira that she had feelings for him but totally dewy to Ben himself.

She took a small sigh as she sent the healed owl back on its way, hoping the word 'croquet' would bring up a more interesting conversation when he sent his bird back with his reply.

Kira was most horrified to have come back to her tent after her short toilet break to find it built already before her. As she thundered towards it, Elle and Liola could see her reaction from where they stood and they instantly dove for the safety of the tent.

"Pebble Ellen Malfoy, I'm gonna kill you," She grumbled.

The tent that stood before her was not the hard work of three teenage girls, it was the work of an experienced wizard with the right to use magic freely, she glowered at it as she marched towards it and ripped the door open.

"You two are so annoying, one thing I ask us to do as friends and you get your dad to come and fix us up a five star tent!" she squeaked nastily at both Liola and Elle.

They where both smiling wickedly obviously happy they had won and had converted it into something much more than a tent, it was very rare you saw one like this in your average _Halfords _store one that came with a kitchen and living room suite that was.

"Right," Kira huffed as she searched through the mountains of soft plush pillows for her sleeping bag, she began tossing and throwing all their necessities around in search for what she needed. As she got deeper into the lavish tent she finally found it and marched passed them and back outside.

"I'm sleeping out here if you two need me, although I won't exactly be willing," she glared and then zipped shut the tent door and parked her sleeping bag on the floor.

She was lucky the weather was still quite warm, it hadn't rained for weeks and there was no chance of rain according to the dry weather forecast Kira had seen whilst buying her muggle tent in _Halfords_.

"_Kira_," Elle moaned as she and Liola pocked their heads through the netted curtains, "We need you," she moaned, "there is an oven in here and I'm not exactly sure I know how to use it," Elle pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure you will figure something out, Elle, you usually do," Kira spat as she got into her sleeping bag and pulled it over her head.

"You can't honestly sleep out here all night all alone; you'll get cold and lonely," Liola said sweetly pleading for Kira to come back in the safety of the confines of the tent.

"I'll be fine, the earthworms will keep my company," she yawned.

"UWW!" Liola screeched.

"Kira don't be so daft, you are such a stubborn ass now just get in here seriously, its getting late and darker by the second you might get eaten by something," Elle begged opening the tent covers and placing her body halfway out.

"Elle…what the hell could possibly eat me in your _garden_?" Kira asked turning to face her, the light from inside the tent shinning down on her poignant ivory face.

"Earthworms!" Liola bellowed gripping a pillow in her arms and squealing.

"Liola shut it!" Elle barked, "Now, Kira get in," she ordered.

A faint clatter came from the house and all the girls attention was drawn over to the lights that flickered on in the parlour. Both Cordelia and Klaus, Elle's parents, where at dinner with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco's parents. It wasn't very often the Malfoy brothers, Klaus and Lucius, did anything together anymore, the divide in the family had caused this and although Elle and Draco seemed happy enough to spend time with each other, the same story couldn't be said the same for Elle's father and uncle.

Kira jumped to her feet as a rapidly moving figure came racing towards them, Liola let out a painful scream and they all dived into the tent and zipped it up almost immediately.

"Leave us alone!" Liola screamed.

"Shh," Elle whispered as she clasped her hand over Liola's mouth.

"Elle!"

The girls each looked at each other as the voice echoed throughout the whole of the garden for the second time, it then called at Kira and Liola's name at once.

Elle took away her hand from Liola's mouth and she let out an exaggerated long breath, as she unzipped the tent she felt Kira's hand clasped over hers.

"What the hell are you doing, he'll find us"? She cried – quietly – and zipped the tent back shut.

Elle gave her a raised brow, "Kira…it's Draco," she told her.

Kira widened her eyes, "I know," she spat, "You imbecile,"

Liola snorted but Elle simply ignored Kira's small 'hatred' against her cousin and re-opened the tent and got out.

"Draco we are over here," Elle called at him as she took her wand out of her pocket, "_Lumos_," she said and then end of her wand lit up.

"Thanks," he called as he jogged lightly over.

Kira pulled herself out of the tent and out into the blackened night with a lantern from the tent in her hand, Liola did the same.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elle asked her cousin who appeared to be out of breath.

"Oh well," he took his time, "Your parents told me that you where all still here and I was a little bored so I though why not," he shrugged.

"Did you have to," Kira moaned.

"I'm not starting with you again, Green," He warned glaring at her, "Anyway, your stupid bloody house elf attacked me with a bloody frying pan when I came out of the fire, she chased me out the house, vicious thing," he said as he bent over to catch his breath.

Kira immediately burst out with laughter and Elle shot her an evil glance, "You told me you didn't'!" Elle yelled immediately, she seemed to be the only one who had any idea why Kira was laughing so hysterically.

"Didn't what?" Liola asked as she watched Kira curiously as she continued with her hissy fit.

"You little liar," Elle said as she gently whacked Kira across her head with her free hand.

"What did she do?" Draco asked sceptically slight hysteria in his voice.

"It was just a joke I didn't think she would listen," Kira said between laughter, "I mean I'm not even her master," she giggled.

"_What_?!" Draco yelled, he seemed to understand now; Liola however was still oblivious, "You told that _thing_ to attack me!" He yelled furiously at Kira, "What the hell is your problem!?" he screeched as she stepped closer to her.

Kira suddenly stopped laughing as Draco came eye to nose with her – he was _somewhat_ taller than her. He glared down at her and furrowed his brow in disgust, he snarled and gave her the same look Elle expected him to give a mudblood, the look of filth and ill wealth. She pulled on his arm as Kira looked away obviously intimidated by his corruptive 'Malfoy' glare. She'd never experienced it before, she never though Draco as enough of a man.

"Draco, cool it come on it was a joke," Elle breathed pulling him away from the once speechless Kira.

"Well I'm sick of her jokes, she acts mature enough with her books and her posh accent and then her she is playing all these practical jokes on her _best friends cousin_!" he yelled viciously.

"I don't have a posh accent thank-you very much," she mumbled quietly.

Elle grunted, the one thing about her that infuriated Elle was that she was so far up her own ass she was too self-centred to ever admit she was ever wrong. She gave a small grumble and gave an irritated stare in her direction.

"Kira," Elle pressed slightly aggravated.

"Sorry," she whispered sheepishly as she stepped back, "But it's not as if you exactly nice to me," she added gallantly.

Elle rolled her eyes knowing it was the best she'd ever get out of Kira in any circumstance; she was too proud for her own good and way too arrogant for Draco's.

Draco didn't answer; he just stiffened his posture and gave a light cough.

Liola at this point seemed totally confused, her left eye was squinted and twitching slightly, her slow brain was probably still developing the argument they had all just had. She began slowly nodding her head and then she looked to Kira and shook her head as if disapproving her. Kira rolled her eyes and placed the lantern down on the floor.

"Right," Elle said trying to break the tension that now had set upon them all.

"I think we should -,"

"What was that?" Liola squealed.

Elle, Kira and Draco looked to her troubled face, "What?" Elle asked flickering her light tip wand around the massive garden.

"I dunno," she shrugged as she closed her eyes shaking her head, "I guess I'm seeing things, I'm just tired," she told them as she also placed her lantern down on the floor and threw her hands over her face.

"Sure," Elle agreed, "Why don't you go back in the tent," she suggested as Liola pulled her hands away from her face.

"OK," she sighed.

"I don't think I want to stay out here on my -,"

"No," Liola squealed as she stepped closer to Elle. "No," she repeated, "I am not seeing things, Elle I just saw something move," she croaked slightly teary eyed, "OK, I'm scared," she whimpered.

Kira let out a low nervous laugh, "What did you see"?

"Elle, there is something is this garden other than us, I'm not kidding," she whined as she clung to Elle's arm.

"Earthworms?" She teased uneasily.

"Let's just go in," Draco suggested.

"NO!" Liola cried, "I saw it over there, by the house," she sobbed as she clung closer to Elle and began to make funny whimpering noises and jumped lightly up and down on her feet.

"OK," Elle said calmly, "Let's just walk over there casually but…lets juts talk _really_ loud, I mean it could just be a muggle, I mean you could just be seeing things, it is dark," Elle sounded as if she where trying mainly to convince herself more than the horror struck Liola. "Yeah, you're probably seeing things,"

"Ahh, lordy I saw it again!" Liola screamed as she tucked her head into Elle's arm.

They all looked over to the direction of the house to see this 'something' Liola kept on noticing. Elle's heart began to pound heavily against her ribs and her body became slightly stiff.

"Where, Liola what the hell are you seeing"? Draco asked slightly annoyed that he couldn't seem to see this moving thing.

"My God its coming," she cried.

"Liola!" Kira panicked, "Liola stop it your scaring me," she ripped the lantern up from the floor and stared searching the garden.

"What it's coming over here," Elle asked as she ripped Liola's head off of her shoulder.

There was a massive _crack_ and the house elf, Twinkle, apparated ahead of them.

Liola let out a massive scream and ducked her head back on Elle's shoulder.

"My God, Twink you scared the crap out of me!" Elle panted.

Kira froze in her position and seemed even too frightened to look down at the house elf. Draco gave her some what constipated face a disturbed look and looked down to the elf that had previously whacked him.

"Mistress!" she squealed, "There…" she whispered lowering her voice substantially from her high pitched yelp, "There is a strange man apparating an dissaparating across the yard…he came so close to you I was afraid, but then he appeared in the parlour and I saw him from the kitchen, I've never seen him before, mistress," she panicked as she jumped around feebly in her pink summer dress her little skinny legs not even looking strong enough to support her.

"Twink," Elle breathed, "Go tell my parents now," Elle demanded, the small elf gave her mistress a nod and suddenly vanished from their view.

"Who the hell is here?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure…" Elle whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...


End file.
